George's First Steps
by Elizabeth Alexeyevna
Summary: Little George Crawley begins his first steps towards independence. How will his grandmother, Isobel, and his mother, Lady Mary, come to grips with the baby's milestones? They still ache so much from the loss of the child's father, and he's got Matthew's temperament, his eyes and some of his expressions...
1. Chapter 1

George's First Steps

Little George had progressed soon enough within the crawling stage to pull himself up to a stand on the ottomans and the chairs, the chaise lounges and the davenports. He now had to be constantly watched lest anything he might have upset fall off a side table, or, worse, should Baby hurt himself. Lady Mary did have help in minding her charming, lively boy, as she had done for these past several months , and particularly from his Nana Isobel, who unsurprisingly took a hands-on approach to being a grandmother. One could swear that as surely as George had his father's sweet temperament, his eyes and his smile, his grandmother's grief was eased by the sight of the little fellow.

That particular afternoon at Crawley House, George bobbed his tiny body up and down as he grasped at the arm of his mother's chair, gurgling merrily, as his mother and grandmother had tea and scones.

'He's so excited, isn't he?' Lady Mary said, allowing herself to smile. 'Do you think he'll be walking soon?'

'If we help him, Mary, he should be toddling in no time,' Isobel smiled back.

Isobel had precious memories of Matthew's infancy and toddlerhood to draw back on, and no doubt she did so now, though she was always careful not to compare the son's milestones to that of his father unless Lady Mary were to ask how old Matthew had been when he'd first said 'Mama' or had first fed himself.

'So just how did Matthew learn to walk?'

It was a wonder she asked this question without sobbing; the words had just come out of her. Or, more precisely, the beloved name was uttered without immediate grief.

'Oh, I would take his little hands and support him as much as he needed until he could stand on his own. It became a game, or a challenge, depending on how strong he had become. Such a darling boy. I was so proud of him; he was already growing up!'

Isobel's eyes misted over; she rubbed the corners as if pollen was thick enough in the air for that. Meanwhile George had let go of the armchair, and he fell down, landing in a sitting position. Not hurt, but definitely startled, Baby began to cry, and Lady Mary picked him up, comforting him. Today was rather too soon for making any progress towards standing up on his own. But there were plenty of kisses in store for him, and many a fond word. After all, he was so bright, and so sweet, much like his father had been.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Isobel's advice, Lady Mary shadowed George for the next several days. This was easier on the furniture, and more importantly a means of bonding more with her son. The little boy made progress; by the next time they visited Crawley House, he could stand for a moment or two on his own before needing to be caught or plopping down to sit.

'George and I have something to show you, Isobel!' Mary announced as soon as she and her son had been shown into the parlour.

'Oh, yes?' Isobel uttered eagerly. 'Please do! He looks as if he's grown since you last came to visit.'

It had been two and a half weeks; Mrs. Crawley had travelled to Manchester, seen old friends and spoken with people at the Salvation Army about her charity projects. Now she could see George, the littlest shoot of the family tree, once again, and behold even more to be proud of. She took a seat on the davenport, and was handed her grandson so Mary could kneel on the ground not too far away.

'Now just give him back to me, and if he's not stubborn, he'll stand on his own two feet.'

If he's not stubborn… it seemed a question of which of his father's traits would get the upper hand, didn't it? The boy chattered in sweet, shrill monosyllables as he reached for and sank into his mother's neck. Mary kissed his brow and lifted him away from herself so that his legs dangled straight down. Some tension came into little George's eyes; like a little nestling unsure of how to perch, he crumpled for a moment as his feet touched the floor before appearing to realise he had done this before.

'You can do this, sweetheart,' his mother said reassuringly.

At the sound of Mary's voice, George brightened, and to Isobel his eyes and his smile were much like his father's when he was a toddler. In fact, little Matthew had smiled like that when he first showed confidence…

George's legs straightened out and became suitably rigid. His mother held on to his sides a few moments more until she felt he was determined enough not to need her to do that. Then she let go.

For an instant his pretty eyes clouded, and a startled expression came over his face. But, no, he would not fall. He froze in place instead, for several seconds, before his grandmother's delighted eyes. The confident smile returned for an instant, just before he wobbled a little and Mary reached for him.

It was only then that Isobel clapped her hands, exclaiming,

"Hurrah for Georgie! Hurrah! Hurrah!'

Mary smiled proudly before handing him back to Isobel for a moment. It was time for tea, and of course a wee bit of solid food for her son.


End file.
